Water and Wolverine - Part 2
by Agent Hotpants
Summary: Second part to W&W! This one has a bit more of the romantic side in it. I hope you R&R tell me what to fix! Do you think Nixie and Logan can survive a four day ride? R&R!


Disclaimer: The X-Men and characters around them belong to Stan Lee and Fox 20th Century entertainment. No money is being made in this story, only free time and giggles are being wasted. The character of Nixie/Sprite belongs to me.  
  
Authors Rambling: This came to me in a dream, so if it's messed up, whatever.  
This is in the movie-verse, and it's my first X-Men fanfic. It's a three-part installment, and I think of it as a continuation of the movie. Oh, for quick reference - Sprite means (according to Webster's) an elf, pixie, fairy or goblin. I'll be using it in the context of a fairy. I think the characterization is a little messed up, but it's my first X-men fic, please be kind!  
  
Summary: Logan finally gets the girl! He meets what seems like a living water sprite. With the help of this new mutant, the X-Men face their newest enemy and the Friends of Humanity. This has a PG-13 rating for violence, a few kisses and some choice words. Little bit of romance in this one for you people like me who are hopeless romantics (dramatic sigh). Oh, too bad there's only like two chapters per part; yeah, I'm lazy  
  
X-Men 2000:  
Part 1 - Water and Wolverine?  
Chapter 2   
  
Nixie paced angrily in front of the bar the next morning. She was positive she had been there over and hour, and was ready to just walk herself to Florida.  
"What the hell was I thinking? He isn't going to show up. Damn it," she cursed as the morning light began to stir the town's occupants out of their hangovers. "There's gong to be outside soon, and then I'll get it," she said still pacing. A steady stream of curses flowed from her lips as she paced back and forth. She had awoken that morning with the sun, singing an old song she had heard in another town. She had even bathed in the cold river, which to her felt great. She now wore the new outfit she had managed to buy a few towns back; blue flare jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a green flannel shirt. "Where the hell is he?" The sound of a motorcycle sent her back to the stairs of the bar, hoping not to get hit. It surprised her when the bike stopped in front of the bar and Logan smiled at her.   
"Still here are we?" She threw a few choice words in his direction before just glaring at him.   
"When most people say morning, they mean when the sun is peering over the trees."  
"It is," Logan said staring up at the sun. "Hop on, let's get this ride started." Nixie looked at him for a minute, questioning his sanity and her own.   
"You're kidding right?"  
"No, just sit behind me and hold on tight, how good are your flying skills," he said in mock seriousness.   
"You're not that bad of a driver," she said not catching the sarcasm.  
"I was joking babe."  
"So that's what you're calling me." Logan just nodded as Nixie hesitantly sat behind him, her thin arms reached around his waist.   
"Hold on tight," he said as they sped out of the town. They kept conversations to a minimum as they sped threw British Columbia, and quickly got threw the border without any problems. Around the time they got to Seattle, they took a quick stop to get some gas and check the map.   
"What do we want to do," Logan asked Nixie. The woman had just emerged from the gas station, a few maps in her back pocket and one of the United States in front of her.   
"It seems as if highway 90 will takes us to Billings Montana, from there we take highway 94 until we get to Chicago where we have to take a toll road to Cleveland. Or we could stay on Highway 90 to Chicago, take the toll road to Cleveland then..."  
"Let's just take it a day at a time, we'll go to Billings today."  
"That's thirteen hours," Nixie said as they walked over to where they had parked the motorcycle.   
"How do you know?"  
"It's simple math." Logan look at her with an irritated glance, she just shrugged and went back to the map and began to trace out a route with a pencil. "Let's see, a good stopping point will be Missoula."  
"Which is?"  
"In Montana on highway 90. Is everything working," she asked looking at the motorcycle concerned.   
"Yeah," he said stretching his legs for a moment. "Have you ever drove?"  
"I do have a license if that's what you want to know, why?"  
"Because I can't do this the whole way. Let me see the map." She handed it over to him and he studied the times she had penciled in over gaps between major cities. "Tomorrow you're going to have to help. We have a twenty-one hour drive ahead of us." Nixie only nodded, warily taking the map back from him to study it again. She was careful not to let her disappointment show on her face as she quickly folded the map up and rotated her injured shoulder, working out some of the pain and stiffness.   
"On the road again," she sang softly before smiling. Logan looked at her for a minute before smiling.   
"We're burning daylight," he said rubbing her shoulders before getting back on the motorcycle. "Let's go."  
  
  
South Dakota - Minnesota border  
  
Nixie watched the road ahead of her intensely. They had already been on the road for fourteen hours when Logan decided it was time to switch, and she couldn't complain. He had his arms limply around her waist and was trying to get some sleep. She wanted to fall asleep, it was midnight and the road was all but deserted. She had easily adapted to driving the motorcycle within her first hour, after a few near collisions and minor heart attacks on everyone's part. She glanced in the small mirrors to see if anyone was behind her, and welcomed the normal deserted sight. She wanted to talk or sing to keep her mind busy, but Logan was asleep and it was only polite.   
"How did you realize your mutation," Logan asked startling Nixie.  
"Did I wake you," she asked concerned.  
"No, it's hard trying to sleep on a motorcycle."  
"Sorry, my mutation, it was about seven years ago. During a swimming race in a nearby lake, some of my fellow students decided they would hold me underwater. Well, like any human I struggled to get air; and when I flung my hands out, I caused these giant waves to come and throw my fellow students away from me."  
"So that's why you flipped out when the one Friend of Humanity was choking you?"  
"No, I just really wanted oxygen. I guess in some ways it is alike. What about you, did you always know you were a mutant?" Logan fell silent for a while and Nixie hoped she hadn't said the wrong thing then.  
"I really don't remember much of my past." Uncomfortable silence settled over the two for the next couple of hours until they reached their destination.  
  
"We just camping by the side of the road," Logan said as Nixie shook him awake. They were parked on the outskirts of Des Moines, Nixie had driven threw the whole city as the sun rose.  
"Yeah, just to catch a few hours of sleep," she mumbled stumbling over to the edge of the road. She took off the jacket and rolled it up into a small ball and quickly fell asleep.  
"Nixie," Logan said shaking her to wake her back up. She woke up and blinked her eyes a few times.   
"Is it already time to move on? This is ridiculous," she said standing up.  
"No, I was just going to have us actually move off the shoulder of the road. Don't want anyone running into you," he said keeping her from falling over from exhaustion. She nodded and stumbled up a few feet onto the grass, and once again fell asleep.   
  
Toll Road - Indiana  
  
  
"Back home again, in Indiana," Nixie sang happily as the sped across the toll road. Logan rolled his eyes at her more then chirpy nature, ever since she had waken up from the three hour sleep she had been singing songs that tied in with every state they had driven threw.   
"How do you know all these songs?"  
"My music teacher spent a whole semester teaching songs that coincided with both the providences and the states. We couldn't go to Georgia could we? That was my favorite song."  
"What was it?"  
"Georgia...Georgia! No place I know..."  
"The title would have done nicely. What are you on?"  
"Three hours of sleep," Nixie said waving as a family in a mini-van passed them. The two children in the back giggled and made faces at her. Nixie looked at Logan before sticking her tongue out back at them.   
"You're not making faces at the children are you?"  
"Of course not, that's just juvenile." He just rolled his eyes as the pulled past the mini-van. "So tell me about everyone at the academy."  
"Well, Professor is a telepath...his powers are amazing. He runs everything and teaches a few classes. He can really help those children, most of them this is the last stop before life on the street. Then there's Scott, he's just a dick."  
"Come on, no one is 'just a dick'. What's he like?"  
"A dick." Nixie laughed for a moment and shook her head; wisps of her hair had escaped the braid and flew in the wind as the rode along.   
"Maybe he thinks you act like a dick."  
"He does. Then there's Ororo, a real great woman. She's a natural at that place, she works great with the children and with the others who live there."  
"Like a mediator," Nixie asked, her interest in the was school jumping by great leaps.  
"Yeah. One of the students, Rogue, she's great. She can't touch anyone because of her power but she makes due. Sweetest thing in the world."  
"Wow, sounds like a great bunch."  
"They are, especially Jean. She's a doctor, maybe she can check your shoulder when we get there."  
"Sounds good, I think it's healing nicely," Nixie said.  
"Could you drive tomorrow?"  
"Sure, tomorrow is Cleveland to Albany, and then Albany to Westchester."  
  
Outskirts of Cleveland Ohio  
  
  
"One more night on the road," Nixie said happily as they sat around a small fire. Logan only nodded and rotated his shoulder, which were quite stiff from driving. Nixie got up and walked over to sit behind him.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Your shoulders are tense," she said slowly rubbing his shoulders. "It's just something I picked up on my life as a wander." Logan only nodded; her touch seemed to bring a cool refreshing sense in his shoulders.   
"You're really good at that."  
"Well, thank-you," she said smiling. "The trick is only do it for about five minutes, that's all the time the shoulders need."  
"Speaking of shoulders, how is yours?"   
"It's healing," she said moving closer to the fire after she finished massaging his shoulders. "It's a bit sore to the touch still, but the bleeding stopped. Can I tell you a secret," she asked turning to look at him.  
"Sure."  
"I'm a bit nervous when it comes to this school. I haven't been in one, since it happened. It's funny isn't it?"  
"What's funny about it," Logan asked half-listening.   
"Nothing," Nixie said knowing she was loosing him to sleep. "Go to sleep, I have to stretch my legs." She waited until she thought he was asleep before leaping into the air and circling around a few times before diving towards the ground and darting back up at the last moment. The exhilaration of it all quickly tired her, on top of the three hours of sleep she had gotten the night before. Landing gracefully next to Logan she gave a brief shiver and looked to see that the fire had died out. "Great," she muttered. She took the jean jacket off and rolled it into a ball, shivering as she did so and curled up as tightly as she could get to keep warm. As she tried to both stay warm and fall asleep she could hear Logan stir a few feet away from her; he never got cold. All of a sudden one of his arms encircled her waist and pulled her close to him, she was a little wary off it, until he tousled her hair with his other hand.   
"I thought we could keep each other warm."  
"I hardly know you Mister Logan," she said playfully as she reached for the makeshift pillow. He didn't say anything, just pulled her closer so her head rested on his chest, wrapping both his arms around her waist.  
"Just sleep babe, you need it." She nodded and shifted for a moment before slowly drifting off to sleep. Logan kissed the back of her head before he too slipped into sleep.  
  
Nixie woke up early the next morning, still being held tightly by Logan; who was still asleep. It took a few moments of thought before Nixie was able to slip out of his grasp and stood up to stretch and turn to watch the sun peer over the edge of the world and slowly illuminate everything.  
"We better get going," she said to herself. Stopping for a second to say a brief prayer of thanks she went over and nudged Logan a few times with her foot. "Come on Logan, last day of riding." He mumbled something and rolled over. She rolled her eyes and took out a small tomato from her backpack and ate it happily watching the sunrise. She waited until she had eaten all of the tomato before landing a sharp kick to Logan's back and leaping up in the air to protect herself.   
"Why the hell did you do that," he asked opening his eyes. He rolled over to see her sitting comfortably nine feet up in the air. "Get down I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Promise," she asked looking him straight in the eye.  
"Promise," he said extending his hand out to her. She landed softly in front of him and shook his hand firmly. He quickly took his other hand and caught her behind the knees lifting her off the ground and walked over to the small creek.  
"No, I have a ten hour drive," she said as he prepared to drop her.  
"Say you're sorry."  
"I'm sorry," she said fluttering her eyes at him flirtatiously. He put her back on the ground and the two made their way back to the motorcycle.  
  
  
Salem - New York  
  
  
"Just follow this road," Logan said to Nixie as they sped down a slightly rural road.   
"Should I know anything before I go there," Nixie asked watching the road in front of her for the school.  
"Did I mention whose bike this is?"  
"No," Nixie said a bit frustrated. "Whose bike is this?"  
"Remember the guy who acts like a dick?"  
"Scott right?"  
"Right, well this is his bike." Nixie pulled the motorcycle over to the side of the road, stopped it and turned to glare at him.   
"Then you're driving it. I don't want a bad impression on my first day." Logan only smiled as they traded places and were soon back on the road.  
"You'll probably spend some time talking to the Professor Xavier, after his classes." Nixie just nodded, biting her lip in nervousness. Shortly after that they pulled up to the gates before a rustic looking mansion. "Ready?"  
"No, but I always get nervous. Besides, I didn't spend four days for nothing."  
"Did you not like my company?"  
"Well, you could be a grouch when you woke up." There wasn't a retort as they pulled into a garage surrounded by other cars. "Damn," Nixie said as she looked around her. The door to the garage burst open and a man wearing red sunglasses stood there obviously upset.  
"You had better not hurt that bike." As he stalked over, Nixie quietly got off the motorcycle and turned to watch him. He got within a few feet of the motorcycle before he turned to stare at her, a grin crossing his face. "Scott Summers," he said extending his hand.   
"Nixie."  
"She's going to be staying with us," Logan said putting an arm on her shoulder. "I think she can help in many ways."  
  
Yeah! End of part one!! The next part "Lessons in Evil" will introduce these new enemies (maybe an old one) and we'll get to see Nixie in her X-Men alter ego! It should be out soon. If not this weekend defiantly next. So please read and review so I can change things for the next installment!  
~Agent Hotpants~   
  



End file.
